The present invention relates to ice skates and, more particularly, to an ice skate blade squaring gauge for confirming accuracy in sharpening the blade.
Ice blade squaring gauges are well known in the art. The ice skate blade surface has inner and outer edges, which must be squared and a major surface that has a predetermined arc or curvature. These edges influence how the skater leans into, turns or otherwise maintains his or her balance upon the skates. All too often, the blade edges become worn with respect to each other. In such circumstances, the skater is caused to exert more force to the inside or outside, as the case may be, in order to maintain proper balance.
Moreover, the longitudinal or major, lowermost edge of the blade has a predetermined curvature that is optimized as a function of the skater""s experience, desired use (e.g., recreational skater, racing skater, figure skater), weight and model of skate. Such curvature is generally identified by diameter of an imaginary circle having a corresponding diameter (e.g., xe2x85x9cxe2x80x3, xc2xexe2x80x3, xc2xdxe2x80x3, 1xe2x80x3).
In the past, edges were often machined, filed, or ground true using crude visual observation. The problem with truing the inner and outer edges is complicated by the curvature of the skating blade. The perpendicularity of the edges of the blade is not easily trued as the blade curves, because the radius of the curvature greatly influences the line of sight.
More recently, however, devices for measuring or truing the inner and outer surfaces have been developed. One such device is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,345,688, issued to Robert H. Allen on Sep. 13, 1994, entitled METHOD AND DEVICE FOR MEASURING SQUARENESS OF ICE SKATE BLADES. As will be observed from the reading of this patent, the method and device are rather complex. The individual must first establish a standard line generally perpendicular to the side of the ice skate blade. Then two sets of graduations are developed about the standard line. Then a squaring line is developed, which is based on the perpendicularity of the side of the blade and an edge thereof. Then the squaring line is visually compared to the standard line and the graduations are used to determine the value of squareness of the edge.
What is needed is a more simple, convenient mechanism or device for accomplishing verification of blade sharpening.
The present invention reflects the discovery of a device and method of squaring ice skate blades that is simple and that easily compensates for the curvature""s influence upon the line of sight when truing the edges.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a gauge for ice skate blades, which allows for squaring the edges along the entire blade surface. The gauge is a small, hand-held, truing article, which easily fits upon a key ring or within one""s pocket. The gauge is approximately the size and shape of a silver dollar and has a number of truing slots that are cut into the edge of the outer circumference. Each of the slots is distanced from the center of the gauge with a given distance corresponding to a given curvature position upon the periphery of the blade. The various radii of the curvature of different blades are machined into, or embossed upon, the obverse surface of the gauge adjacent each slot so that the individual knows which slot to use. The blade is fitted into a given slot corresponding to the particular position on the peripheral blade surface and the squareness of the inner and outer edges of the blade is determined. These slots take the guesswork or supposition from trying to visually determine the squareness of the edges relative to the curvature of the blade. The blade is fitted into a given slot corresponding to the particular position on the peripheral blade surface, and the squareness of the inner and outer edges of the blade can be confirmed. Therefore, the edges can be easily trued with respect to each other, along the entire blade surface. Included in the plurality of slots is a squaring slot relative to the straight surface of the blade.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a truing gauge for easily determining the squareness of the edges of an ice skate blade.
It is another object of this invention to provide a squaring gauge for the edges of an ice skate blade that is both simple to manufacture and easy to use.